Gone, Gone, Gone
by MaverickLover2
Summary: Bart is shocked when he receives a telegram giving him bad news. This is the story of that news and its aftermath.
1. Bad News

Gone, Gone, Gone

Chapter 1 – Bad News

It was something I tried not to think about; but it kept popping back into my consciousness. I'd been friends with Anderon Garrett for a long time, and I'd always known that Anderson was older than I was. Still, when I got the telegram it was unexpected. It was from Rose Ketchum, Anderson's daughter. _'My father passed away last night. Holding the funeral and burial for your arrival. You can stay here. Please hurry. I need a friend. Sorry, Rose.'_

It was a shock, to say the least. Many, many years ago, before I met Doralice, I'd been enamored of Rose Garrett. I know she felt the same, but it wasn't meant to be. She later married and divorced Riley Ketchum, the father of her three children. Heck, I couldn't call them children anymore. Let's see, Riley Junior would be twenty-three, Sarabeth twenty-one, and Andy nineteen. She and the kids had moved in with Anderson when Riley senior lost everything they owned, primarily due to his gambling.

Anderson had come to visit us when Maude and Belle were just two years old. The girls were about to turn eighteen, and Anderson and me had written back and forth over the years, but we hadn't seen him in all that time. Like I said, it was a shock to hear that he had passed.

Much as I didn't want to leave, I knew I had to go. The man was almost my father-in-law, and Rose was a good woman. She needed help, and she'd turned to me to provide that help. Doralice agreed and she was going to go with me to see what she could do. That is until the whole family, one after another came down with some kind of fever. The adults seemed to be resistant to it, but there were five sick children for Doralice and Lily Mae to take care of. So like it or not I had to go alone.

I packed a bag and Doralice took me to Little Bend to catch the stage. "Remind me when I come back, the buggy's lookin' kind of shabby. We need a new one."

"I still wish I could go with you."

"I do, too, but it just won't work. Lily Mae would be tearing her hair out by the time we got back. She's gettin' old, too, and you can't expect her to do everything, much as she would like to."

"I know," she continued, "and I know you're right. But after what happened the last time you went someplace alone, I don't wanna let you out of my sight."

The last time I'd try to go anyplace it was to Orell, Kentucky, and we all know how that turned out. So I understood her reticence in lettin' me go by myself. But what was I gonna do? I felt terrible as it was leaving the two women in my life alone with all those sick babies, but you can only hold a burial so long.

With mixed emotions, I boarded the stage for Carson City. It was a long ride, and I had a lot of time to think about Rose and reminisce about Anderson. He'd shown me a perspective that I didn't have before, especially when it came to my brother. You can't replace family, and at that time I thought Bret was the only family I had. It wasn't until years later that I learned to see Pappy in the same light. I had to change coaches in Albuquerque and again in Flagstaff, which was just beginning to grow. Believe you me, I was the most careful man you'd ever want to meet. I made sure I was always close to the other passengers.

The last leg of travel, from Flagstaff to Carson City, was an interesting journey. The coach was full and a lot different than the last time I made the trip. I was still using a cane and had spent some time with the church ladies that were bent on seeing to my salvation. This time there was Ed Latimer, a linen salesman, Grace Esterhaus and her new husband George, Georgina Thomas, who looked to be a businesswoman of some sort, and James Dooley, a man of unknown origins whose only claim was his speed with a gun. Grace and George made a cute couple, and they were pleasant to talk to. Georgina was concerned about her business going broke, and Latimer wanted to sell us all fine linens. I gave him Dandy's name and how to get in touch with him.

Dooley kept mostly to himself, and I kept thinking he'd be handy if we ran into any hostile Indians. Which we didn't. We made a mail stop in Virginia City, and I remembered that we'd made one that time I came to visit Anderson. That's where Rose got on the stage.

We talked about a lot of things on that journey, and I got to know her a little. Anderson had insisted he had a problem child on his hands, and from what I could see she certainly wasn't a child. And her biggest problem was Elliott Stander.

After he tried to kill me, and darn near succeeded, we had a lot of time to spend together as I convalesced. Elliott was eliminated for good when Rose and I fell in love. The only thing that prevented us from being together was me. The lure of the cards was too strong, and my feeling for Rose wasn't strong enough. We parted company and I never saw her again. She married Riley Ketchum and I eventually married Doralice. I've never regretted that for one second.

Her marriage seemed to be happy, and for a while they were. Then the investments Riley recommended lost money big time, and he started gambling. I don't mean playin' poker like Anderson and me did, I mean gambling. They eventually lost their house and everything they owned, and that's when they moved in with Anderson. Riley kept gambling and added liquor and women to the mix, and Rose divorced him. According to the letters I received, Rose never saw him again. I'm sure that was tough on the kids, but at least they had Anderson.

And now he was gone. I understood why Rose needed a friend, as long as that's all it was. The closer we got to Carson City, the more worried I got. By the time we pulled into the stage depot I was a wreck. I was the last one out, and it took me a minute to find Rose. She was still a lovely woman, but there were worry lines on her forehead and lines around her eyes that hadn't been there before. And those beautiful eyes were red from crying. She was all alone, and she looked small and fragile. But she gave me a big smile when I got off the stage, followed by a hug.

"My God, you look just like you did twenty years ago. Except for the silver in your hair and the fact that you've got some meat on your bones. Remember how frail and thin you were? You look good now, Bart."

"Rose, beautiful Rose, you haven't changed a bit," I lied. "It's been too long. And I can't believe your father . . . "

"I know. It doesn't seem possible, does it? He was always so big and strong. I thought he'd live forever. I guess we're human after all."

"Are you in the house by yourself?" I retrieved my suitcase from the driver and we started across the street.

"No, I'm not. Sarabeth and Andy still live with me, but Riles, as he likes to be called, is in Denver right now. He has a place here in town. He's in his last year of law school."

"Riles, huh?" I asked.

"You can imagine why he doesn't want to be called Riley."

"Have you seen him? Do you even know where he is?"

She shook her head. "No and no. And if I never see him again it will be too soon. The kids missed him when they were growing up, but they figured out a long time ago that he had no interest in being a father. Speaking of kids. How are yours? Anybody married yet?"

"No, nobody's married yet. The twins are about to turn eighteen, Little Beau is fourteen, Bret is twelve, Lily is ten, and Tim just turned six."

"I can't believe you've got six babies. You two must be real happy together." Rose looked sad when she said that.

"We are. We've had our ups and downs, but I'm happy with my life." We'd reached her buggy and I helped her in. "I'm sorry for the way yours turned out." I meant it, too. I'd never wanted Rose to be anything but happy.

"So am I. But I got three wonderful children out of it, and we were there for a lot of years with Dad. The kids loved him a lot. Andy is really hurting. When you lose the man you're named after . . ."

"Do you want me to drive?" I asked her.

"Do you still remember the way? After all this time?"

"I do." She handed me the reins.

"You always were a gentleman."

I laughed at that. Anderson had called me a gentleman when he described me to Rose, and I guess I'd finally grown into the moniker.

And we were off . . . I wasn't sure what to expect at the house. I guess I'd soon find out.


	2. A Rose is a Rose

Chapter 2 – A Rose is a Rose

The house looked almost the same outside. Anderson and his people had done a real good job of keepin' the place looking nice. The inside, though, was totally different. The big fireplace was gone and there was a small black stove in its place. All of the furniture was different and it was arranged differently, too. The colors were brighter, cheerier. I liked the way it looked.

"You'll be pleased to know that we have a bathroom. An actual room with a bathtub and wash stand in it. No more going outside to get cleaned up." Rose looked delighted when she told me about it.

"You're ahead of us, then. We've talked about it but haven't done anything yet." Actually, Doralice and Pauly had talked about it, and I'd just listened. Anything they wanted to do to the house was sure to be an improvement.

"I had too many babies to keep clean to be runnin' outside all the time. Dad thought it would be a good idea, and after he'd had it installed I agreed with him."

It was time to broach the subject I'd been dreading. "Tell me about Anderson's last days. Was he happy? Was he in pain? Did you have any indication . . . "

"He was about as happy as I'd seen him since mama died. And if he was in any kind of pain, he didn't let on. Everything was perfectly normal, Bart. We said goodnight, he went to bed, and when I went in to wake him the next morning I found him. I thought he was asleep at first, and then I touched him. He was cold, so it must have happened not long after we said goodnight."

"It doesn't seem right, being here without him." There was somethin' missing here, and that something was Anderson. The room seemed empty without him.

"He left some cigars for you. He'd just bought a box of his favorites, and he was gonna send them to you. He never had the chance."

"That sounds like him." He'd sent me many things over the years, including some of the black carada coffee that I loved so much.

"He left the name and address of the man he ordered his coffee from. He's down in New Orleans. I'm sure he'd be glad to do business with you, especially if you mentioned Dad's name." Rose handed me a piece of paper with the importer's name and address. The first thing I would do when I got home was arrange a regular shipment of the stuff. I'd like to see what Ellie could do with a pound of black carada. "Well, let's get your things up to your room."

I wondered where she was gonna put me, and I was hoping it wasn't Anderson's room. It wasn't. Everything was different upstairs, too. Andy's room was first, then Anderson's, then a guest room, and finally Sarabeth's and Rose's rooms. Then at the very end of the hall there was another door. That must be the so-called bathroom. I wanted a bath but was too tired for one tonight. I'd just have to stay dusty until tomorrow.

"I left some clean towels in your room, on the chest of drawers. I would imagine you'll want a bath tomorrow. The service for Dad is at noon on Thursday, to be followed by the burial next to mama in the cemetery. I thought maybe we could take a ride around the ranch like we used to and I can show you the changes we've made."

"I'd like that. I'd like to see what kind of horseflesh you've got here. I'm always interested in anything that I can try cross-breeding."

"Isn't that funny? You not wanting to settle down was what kept us apart, and here you are, just that. When did you quit playing poker?"

"Oh, a few years back," I told her. "I could see the writing on the wall, and it didn't bode well for roving gamblers like Bret and me. I still play now and again, but not on any kind of regular basis. There's too much goin' on with the horses and the kids. And I ain't sure which one is the most trouble."

"It sounds like you have a lovely family, Bart."

"They're the greatest, Rose. I wouldn't trade any of 'em for anything. Listen, if I'm not up with you, don't let me sleep past seven o'clock. Alright?"

"Sounds good to me. Andy and Sarabeth will both be here tomorrow, so be prepared."

Be prepared? What did that mean? And where were they now? I was too tired to ask those questions now. I'd save them for tomorrow.

XXXXXXXX

Rose didn't have to wake me; I was up right about the same time as she was. She'd made a pot of coffee and the only thing I wanted was a cup of it. Several cups, as a matter of fact. When she broached the subject of breakfast, I was willing to listen.

"I thought I'd make pancakes. That's Andy's favorite. Poor boy needs all the comfort he can get these days. He really took my father's death hard. The kids should be down shortly."

"Just out of curiosity, where were they yesterday?"

"Sarabeth was at school. There's a college in the city. Andy stayed over at a friend's house. He thought you and I should have some time to catch up without everybody underfoot."

Just about that time a sleepy looking young man came down the stairs. It was a shock, to say the least. He was almost an exact replica of Anderson. Or what Anderson would have looked like when he was younger. "Hello. You must be Mr. Maverick. I'm Andy."

"Hi, Andy. Good to finally meet you. And please, call me Bart."

"Coffee, Mom. Black carada?"

"Of course."

"Ah, I knew you'd break out the good stuff. I'm afraid Mr. . . Bart, that I have my grandfather's taste for the finer things in life."

"When it comes to that coffee, Andy, so do." We shared a small laugh over the reference to the black carada.

Just then Sarabeth came downstairs. She looked like her mother, only taller. "Good morning, Mama. Good morning, Mr. Maverick."

"Good morning, Sarabeth."

"Good morning. And I'll tell you what I told your brother. Call me Bart."

"I hope you had a pleasant trip out here, Bart."

"Thank you. I did, except for the circumstances."

Sarabeth nodded. "Of course. Grandpa thought a lot of you. He was always talking about going to see you again. But he never got there."

"No, he didn't. And that's my loss. I would love for him to have seen my girls again. They were just two when he came to visit. They're about to turn eighteen.

"My goodness. You don't look old enough to have eighteen-year-old daughters."

"Sarabeth!" her mother scolded.

"Well, Mama, he doesn't. We all thought you were closer to Grandpa's age."

"No, Anderson was older than me. I'm just about your mother's age."

"Alright, everybody can quit discussing ages. Breakfast is ready."

Rose set a plate of pancakes in front of Andy and me, then went back for hers and Sarabeth's. "You always were a good cook, Rose," I told her. "I see you haven't lost your touch."

"Not with this bunch around. I couldn't afford to. They eat like . . . "

"Don't say it, Mother," Andy begged.

"The missing word is pigs, Bart."

"That's the way my bunch eats, too."

Sarabeth sounded curious. "Your bunch? How many do you have?"

"Six. The littlest wasn't exactly expected."

"Six! Goodness, how do you cope with six?"

"With a very understanding wife and a very patient housekeeper. I'm just window dressing." That drew a laugh from everybody.

We ate in silence for a few minutes, until I pushed my plate away. "You always were tryin' to fatten me up, Rose."

"Yes, but you were a scarecrow in those days."

I'd just come from the trial and almost hanging in Silver Creek, and I was none too healthy. And she was right, I was a scarecrow. These days I'm just on the thin side. "I assume you need time to change your clothes?"

"I do. Andy, it's your turn on the dishes. Sarabeth will you be home early tonight?"

"Yes, ma'am. Last class is at three o'clock."

"Good, we'll see you both for supper. I'm taking Bart on a tour of the ranch, to show him all the changes we've made."

"You two enjoy yourselves," Andy offered. "And don't get into any trouble."

"We're too old to get into trouble," Rose answered her son, and laughed.


	3. Reminiscing

Chapter 3 – Reminiscing

Rose had some great horses, but then Anderson always did, too. There were several that I would like to try cross-breeding my Arabians with, the problem would be gettin' 'em back to Texas.

She'd had two saddled – a bay and an almost pure white horse. I took the bay and left her the other horse. Both animals were spirited and we had a great ride. We went out past the old silver mine and stopped to rest a while at the spot where we almost made love. "Remember when we got caught in the rain?" she asked me.

"That's not something I'm likely to forget," I replied. "That was the first time I kissed you."

"Yes, and we were both sopping wet. But your kisses were so different from Elliott's. Slow and sensuous, like you really enjoyed it. His were short and perfunctory. What a difference! He's still in town, you know. His father died in prison and Elliott took over the store. He married a little girl named Susan and they had four children. She left him two or three years ago. He tried to rekindle our romance and I shut him down completely."

"Good," I replied. "He was nothing but trouble from the very start. I can't believe you ever got involved with him."

"I was young . . . and stupid. And when he tried to kill you . . . I wanted to put a knife in him. He's just lucky you didn't press charges against him."

"I probably should have. But that was a long time ago . . . and you weren't the only one that was young and stupid. If we'd met a few years later . . . by that time you were married to Riley and I was seriously courtin' Doralice. She sends her condolences, by the way. She really wanted to come with me. You'd like her. Everybody does. Except me, and I love her."

"Even after all these years?" Rose asked me.

"Yes, ma'am. We've been through a lot together, and I'd be lost without her. She's the perfect woman for me."

Was it my imagination, or did Rose's smile fade just a little? When she'd said she needed a friend, did she need more than that? Or was my mind playing tricks on me again? It wouldn't be the first time.

"Tell me about your children."

"They're great kids. Belle's in college studying journalism and Maude's working the ranch. Beauregard doesn't know what he wants to be; to tell you the truth, I think he'd like to do what Bret and me did. Even though I've warned him that the world is changin' and gamblers don't have it as easy as we did. Breton is the most caring little boy you'll ever meet. I really think he's gonna be a doctor. He just likes to take care of people. Lily and Tim are still too young to be sure of anything. Tim especially. He just turned six and he's little for his age. I almost lost Doralice when Tim was born, and he's kinda special."

"They sound like great kids."

"They are. Doralice and me got real lucky."

"I don't think luck has anything to do with it. You're just good parents."

I laughed. "Doralice is a good parent. Me, I'm kinda average."

"I'm lucky mine turned out as good as they did. That's from Dad's influence. Their father had nothing to do with it."

"You were lucky to have Anderson as long as you did."

She nodded her head, agreeing with me. "That's for sure. At least there was a father figure in the house, even if it was my father. Well, we've sat here long enough. Let me show you the property that Daddy bought when it became available."

We were back on the horses and headed somewhere I'd never been before. Anderson had done right well for himself, considering the mess he was in when he came to visit us. "Rose, I'm sure this is a difficult subject, but how are you fixed financially now that Anderson's gone?" She'd also been in a mess due to her ex-husband's gambling debts.

"I'm fine, Bart, thanks to Dad. He recouped everything we'd lost and then some. Mind you, it wasn't easy and there were still some lean times. But I don't have to worry about money anymore."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."

It was late afternoon when we got back to the ranch. "Well, that's it. The acreage is about twice what it was when you were here. And since Dad bought the land that the railroad eventually built on, we get a fee every month from them."

"Sounds like you're pretty well off. And independent to boot. Why hasn't one of the men in town come courtin'?"

"Oh, they've tried, believe you me. I sent them all packing, one after the other. I have no intention of getting married again. Once was enough, thank you."

"Yeah, but not every man is like Riley, or Elliott for that matter."

"No, some of them are like you. But you never know what you're gonna get until it's too late and you're married, and I'm not taking that chance. Well, looks like Sarabeth's home already. I sure hope she started supper."

When we got inside, we discovered that Sarabeth had. And whatever it was, it smelled great. "How about a cigar? You can smoke it on the porch and I'll join you."

"Sounds good. Say, do you still have any of that brandy your dad used to drink?"

"I do. He was just about to open a new bottle before he . . . died. Don't tell me you drink now?"

"Oh, some wine now and then. But somehow this cigar requires a little of Anderson's special brandy. Don't pour me too much."

She gave me about one-third of a glass, and that was just about right. We went out on the porch and sat in the rocking chairs. "If I close my eyes and you don't talk, I can almost imagine that Dad's still here." I didn't expect her to cry, but she did. It wasn't much and it didn't last long, still, it was the first emotion she'd shown since I'd been there. "Sorry, some things still get to me."

"You don't have to be strong for my sake, Rose. I know what he meant to you."

"It's not for me, it's for the kids." She glanced into the house. Sarabeth was in the kitchen humming. "What about you? Have you grieved for him?"

"More than you'll ever know. Even though we hadn't seen each other in years, Anderson was the first real friend I ever had. If it hadn't been for him, I might have lost my brother forever."

"He told me that story. He was always so pleased that you took his advice."

"How could I not? It was perfect, and it saved me a lot of heartache in the end." I thought about the time I'd spent with Anderson in Prescott and the story he'd told me about his own brother. That's what ultimately caused me to go back to mine in Chloride and take care of him. "You know, I never asked him. Was that story real? Was there a younger brother named Simon?"

"As far as I know that was the God's honest truth. He told me about Simon one time and I've never seen him so sad. After that, any time I tried to question him he put me off. I think it hurt him just to talk about it. I'm still surprised that he told the whole thing to you."

"Thanks to him I got my brother back before it was too late. If I hadn't met Anderson I don't know if I ever would have gone back to get him."

"Dad was like that. He took care of everybody but himself."

Sarabeth stuck her head out on the porch. "Alright you two, supper's ready."

Rose gave me her hand, and I pulled her up out of the rocking chair. Tomorrow was Thursday, and I needed to take a bath tonight. It would be my last chance to say goodbye to a man I cared a great deal for, and one of the saddest days of my life.


	4. Goodbye

Chapter 4 – Goodbye

Thursday dawned cold and gray. I'd laid my clothes out the night before; everything was black except for my shirt. That was the way I felt, totally black. I went downstairs to find we were a black quartet, and it all seemed fitting. Anderson would have gotten a good laugh out of how somber we all were, but all four of us loved the man. Next to my pappy and my brother, he'd been the most important man in my life. We sat around the table and drank coffee; no one could stand the thought of food. Rose was going to hold a wake for her father after the funeral; we might be able to eat once it was all over.

About eleven o'clock her foreman brought the buggy around and after I helped Rose and Sarabeth in, I climbed in myself and took the reins. The entire ranch crew was coming over to the church a little later. Rose wanted some private time with her father, and so did I.

It was a beautiful little church, with flowers all around it. I escorted Rose inside, then went back to the buggy to get Andy and Sarabeth. Andy started to go in the church but I stopped him. "Give your mother some time alone with him." A few minutes later Rose came back out, and it was obvious she'd been crying. Andy put his arms around her, and I stepped inside. It was cool and dark in there, a fitting tribute to the man being buried today. Rose had left the pine box open for me, and I was startled by how old Anderson looked. I pulled the deck of cards I always carried out of my pocket and laid them in Anderson's hands. "Don't go alone," I told him. "You never know who might be ready to play poker." I said a prayer for the man I so admired and loved, and wasn't surprised to find tears running down my face. "Goodbye, old friend. Godspeed."

When I got outside I pulled out my handkerchief and offered it to Rose. She had her own, which allowed me to wipe my eyes. Sarabeth and Andy went inside, and I turned to his daughter. "I gave him a deck of cards. I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head. "I meant to bring one with me, but I forgot. I'm glad you didn't." I held out my arms to her and she folded herself inside my embrace. I could feel her shake as sobs racked her body, and she wasn't the only one crying. We'd both stopped by the time the kids came back outside. They looked heartbroken. We all went back into the church and Rose and her children sat in the front pew; I was going to sit behind them but Rose pulled me up with them. "You belong here. You were the closest thing he had to a son." I almost lost it again when she said that.

The church was full by the time the service started. The pastor gave a lovely speech about family and friendship, and then Rose got up to give her father's eulogy. She broke down in the middle of it, and the pastor helped her back to the pew. I hadn't prepared to say anything, but I couldn't let Anderson go like that. So I got up to speak.

I don't remember exactly what I said, but I talked about my long friendship with Anderson and how he'd saved my life, not once but twice. I do remember sayin'somethin' like, "I loved this man, and I'm not ashamed or embarrassed by that sentiment."

When I was finished I sat back down. Rose reached over and took my hand, and we sat like the rest of the service. When it was time to carry Anderson to his final resting place, me and Andy both helped. We loaded the casket into the wagon and once everyone was inside, I followed in the buggy. The rest of the people in the church followed behind.

There must have been a hundred people waiting at the gravesite, and it helped the ache in my heart to know that this man I cared about was loved by so many. The reverend read from the bible and four big, strong lookin' men lowered the box into the ground. Then the shovel was passed around so we could all help lay Anderson to his final rest. Rose took it first, then passed it to Andy and Sarabeth. Then his granddaughter gave it to me. I did my best and held it together until it was all over and everyone but the four of us had gone.

I put my arms around Rose again and held her while she said goodbye. I had to wipe my eyes before we got in the buggy, but I was alright after that. At last Anderson was with his wife.

We hurried back to the house. Rose opened all the windows and doors and people started arriving, everyone bringing food with them. Sarabeth had cooked a ham the day before and there was enough food there to feed an army. Good thing, too, because almost everyone at the cemetery stopped by.

The wake had been going for about an hour when I noticed a man that kept lookin' at Rose. There was somethin' vaguely familiar about him, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Finally I asked Rose.

"Who's that?" I asked. "He keeps lookin' at you."

"That," said Rose, "is Elliott. Elliott Stander."

He'd turned his back by the time I crossed the floor and got to him. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and gawked at me. "Hello, Elliott. Remember me?"

It took a minute before he recognized me. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. "Rose doesn't want you here. Please leave, or I'll be forced to throw you out." Those were some of the most satisfying words I've ever gotten to say. Fortunately, there was no force necessary. He picked up his hat and left.

Everyone had a story to tell about Anderson, and after I'd gotten up in the church and babbled on endlessly they all wanted to tell them to me. It was close to eight o'clock before the last people left and all four of us were exhausted. Rose started to put the food away in the small ice box she had in the kitchen, and me and the kids got up and made her sit back down. What was left would keep until tomorrow, and when I looked back over Rose had her arms folded on the table and her head down on her arms. Sarabeth started to wake her up but I told her, "Let your mother sleep. I'll carry her up to bed."

It was another few minutes before we were finished, and I told Sarabeth to come with me. I picked Rose up and carried her up the stairs; she was almost as light as a feather and she never woke up. I laid her on the bed and turned to her daughter. "You have to get her undressed; my job ends here."

I went back downstairs and found Andy sitting at the table, a glass of brandy in his hand. "Mind if I join you?" I asked, and he pushed the brandy bottle over to me. I picked up a glass from the table where Anderson kept his liquor and poured myself almost two-thirds of a glass. I knew I'd never go to sleep if I didn't have some help, no matter how tired I was. All I could think about was watchin' that box get put in the ground, and I thought about my own father. Pappy wasn't gettin' any younger and I knew I'd have to watch the same kind of ceremony for him someday. I hoped it wasn't anytime soon.

We drank our brandy in silence, just the two of us, and when I was finished I went upstairs and got undressed. I lay in bed for the longest time, and when I finally went to sleep I dreamt about the two buryin's I'd been present for . . . Caroline's and Anderson's. I didn't want to go through any more.


	5. Aftermath

Chapter 5 – Aftermath

I got up the next morning and felt like I'd been trampled by a herd of wild horses. I got dressed and went downstairs to find a table full of people that looked like I felt. "Morning," I told everyone while I filled my coffee cup.

"I suppose I should make breakfast," Rose pronounced gloomily.

"I'll do it, mother," Sarabeth volunteered.

"There's bacon in the ice box, and fresh eggs from the hens this morning." Rose had gotten up to get the coffee pot, and she came around and refilled everyone's cup. Even the coffee didn't taste as good. I had supposed that we would feel bad until Anderson was buried, but now that he was truly gone we felt even worse. "I have to go into town today. Bart, will you go with me? We can take the wagon so I can get supplies. I think I won't feel quite as alone when I face Elliott."

"Of course," I told her. I was almost looking forward to seeing Elliott Stander; I could take my gloomy mood out on him.

We ate in silence; Sarabeth was as good a cook as her mother. I'm not sure anybody tasted the food, we all were doing it because we had to eat.

"I don't have any classes today. I think I'll start cleaning out grandpa's room. Mother, did you get everything out of there that you wanted?"

"I did, Sarabeth. But let Bart go up and take a look. Other than what Anderson wanted him to have, there might be somethin' else that he wants."

"Alright," I told them. "I'll do that now." And I made myself get up and go upstairs to Anderson's bedroom.

It almost hurt to be there, like I was searching his room for some trace of him that lingered. His presence was still there and I felt him with everything I looked at or touched. I found a brand new deck of cards and pocketed them, along with his worn-out copy of 'The Rules According to Hoyle.' I half expected him to walk in the door any second and ask me what the hell I was doing there.

I couldn't bear to check his clothes for anything I wanted, so I skipped doing that. He had a pair of cufflinks that reminded me of the ones that Mama gave me, the ones that had almost cost me my brother. I took those, too and turned around to see Sarabeth standing there. "He's still here, isn't he?"

"Very much so," I replied. "I took . . ."

"Don't worry, anything you took is fine. He wanted you to have certain things, and mama has those, but he would have been pleased that you found something else you wanted." For the first time I saw tears in her eyes, and she turned away from me so I couldn't see anymore. When she turned back her eyes were clear and dry. "I thought it would quit hurting after we buried him, but it hasn't. How long does this feeling last?"

"Sometimes days, sometimes months or years. I grieved for Caroline for what seemed like a lifetime. But it fades eventually, and we can bear the thought of having lost them."

"I'm glad you came. Mama needed someone to help her get through all this, and I don't think anyone else could have done the job. Besides, you were his best friend. When he was feeling sad he would sit down and write to you, and it always made him feel better."

"My life won't be the same without knowing I could get a letter at any time. He was a very special man."

"Yes, very special. Well, I suppose I have to empty the closet. Mama wants to donate his clothes to the church. They've been so helpful with everything."

I suddenly remembered something. "He had a waistcoat that had blue and purple flowers embroidered on it. Did he still have that?"

She nodded. "It's hanging in his closet. Do you want it?"

"If you or your mother don't mind."

Sarabeth opened the closet door and went searching for the vest. She found it fairly quickly and pulled it out. It was still as beautiful as I remembered it. "Do you want to wear it? It should fit you."

"No, I can't do that. But I would like to take it with me. Just so when I see it I'll think of him."

She folded it and handed it to me. I was almost afraid to touch it, I was back in that state where any little thing might set me off. But I took it from her and it was alright; I could feel Anderson nodding in approval. "Thank you, Sarabeth. I appreciate that." I went back to my room and gently laid the waistcoat in my suitcase, along with the cufflinks and the book. At least I had something of his to take with me, and it made me feel a little better.

I went down to Rose's room and knocked on the door. "I'll be right out," she called, and in just a minute she was. "I'm ready if you are."

"Yep. Let's do this."

The wagon was ready to go and she handed me the reins. "It's the next best thing to Dad taking me into the city."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good. It was."

The ride into Carson City was pleasant, as opposed to yesterday's rides. The sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze blowing. We chatted about the roads and the land we were passing through, and that cloud of gloom seemed to dissipate a little. Rose seemed to be in a better frame of mind, too.

"I want you to know much I appreciate everything you've done. I love my kids, but I don't know if they could have gotten me through everything the way you did. You were always there when I needed you to be."

"That's what friends are for, Rose."

"I wish it could be more, Bart, but I know it can't. You're not that kind of man."

"No, I'm not. I love my wife and I would never betray her like that."

"Somehow that's comforting to know."

We returned to small talk the rest of the way. When we got into the city, I couldn't believe how much it had grown. And the Emporium! It was three times the size it had been when I was here last. It seemed Elliott was good for something after all. I pulled up in front of the store and tethered the horses. Then I helped Rose get out, and I followed her into the store.

The Emporium had a little of everything. I trailed Rose as she made a list of what she wanted, and I was tempted by several items I saw, but I wasn't about to give Elliott any of my money. Not even after all these years. When she was done with her list she went to the counter. "Here's what I need, Elliott. If you'll get your boy to bring it out to the wagon, we'll get it loaded."

"Rose, I'm sorry if I caused you any pain yesterday. I only wanted to pay my respects." He looked right at me and didn't say a word to me.

She paid for the order and we went back outside. In just a few minutes a boy of about seventeen started bringing out the goods she'd purchased, and I loaded them into the wagon. "Anyplace else you want to stop?" I asked her once we were loaded.

"Yes. Could you go by 'Around the Bend?' They asked me to stop in and pick up some things Dad left there."

"Sure. If I can find it." I laughed a little and so did Rose. Actually I had no trouble finding it, it hadn't moved after all these years. When we got there she went in by herself but came back out in a few minutes. She brought with her another box of unopened cigars and a ten-pound sack of coffee, no doubt black carada.

"That's it, we can go home now." She was quiet for a few minutes, no doubt thinking about her father. When she finally spoke what she said surprised me. "Dad left over a thousand dollars with Jimmy the bartender. He returned it to me. So I guess there are still some honest people in the world after all. Besides you, I mean."

"That sounds like Anderson. He always wanted to make sure his bills were paid."

"Yes. When we moved in with him what I owed almost drove him crazy."

"It did drive him crazy. That's when he came to visit us. He asked me why I hadn't married you. As opposed to Riley, I mean."

"Yes, when he got home he told me about it. It took a while, but between the two of us we got it straightened out in the end."

Once we got back to the house, I helped one of the ranch hands unload. By the time we were finished I was worn out again. I envisioned a nap in my future. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap."

"Didn't sleep well last night?"

"Not particularly. How about you?"

"Me either, come to think of it. A nap sounds good." Andy had come downstairs. "Andy, can you put everything away? Bart and I are going upstairs to take a nap."

He looked startled. "Together?"

"No, silly. Me in my bedroom and Bart in his."

"Sorry, Mom, you had me worried for a minute."

"Stop worrying and put the supplies away."

The young man grinned. "Yes, ma'am. See you two later."

This time I slept. No dreams, no nightmares. It was a pleasant change from last night.


	6. What Do We Do Now

Chapter 6 – What Do We Do Now

I must have slept a couple of hours, and I felt better when I woke. I was sure Rose would, too. Her door was open and there was no sign of her, so I went downstairs. I remembered trying to get down the stairs by myself after Elliott had knifed me. I couldn't do it and Anderson had to help me. Suddenly I needed to get out of this house.

"Rose, don't fix supper tonight. Let's go back into Carson City. Is 'Le Femme Du Cherie' still open?"

"No, but a great steakhouse took its place. It's called 'The Prime Rib' and they have wonderful food."

"Good. Get the kids and let's go, my treat."

"No, Bart, I can't let you pay for it. It's not cheap."

"Do you know how much money you saved me by lettin' me stay here and feedin' me? Takin' you all to dinner is the least I can do."

"Alright, but they might not be able to go. Andy was talkin' about going to see his good friend Billy Ford. That's Wickham Ford's son. And I have no idea what Sarabeth is doing."

"Well, go ask them," I implored her.

When she came back she had a smile on her face. "They're both willing to forego their plans and go to dinner with us. As soon as I mentioned 'The Prime Rib' they were suddenly available."

"Good," I laughed. "That means the food is outstanding. Let's go about six and get dressed up. We can celebrate Anderson's life. We'll make this a happy occasion instead of a sad one." I'd given it some thought and wanted to end this day on a joyous note instead of an unhappy one. That's the way Anderson would have wanted it, anyway.

"Alright, I'll go tell them. But stay here, there are some things Dad left for you, and I want to make sure you get them."

I waited there for her, not sure of just what she had for me. I was soon to find out.

Rose had a cigar box with her when she returned, and I thought it was another box of cigars. I was dead wrong. We sat at the table and she opened the box and took from it – Anderson's watch. I had admired it when he visited us. I knew it was gold; Anderson never had anything but the very best. My own watch, the one Doralice gave me, was stolen when I was robbed on my way to Kentucky and I had been meaning to get a new one.

But that wasn't all. There was a slim volume by Edgar Allan Poe. Anderson knew I loved Poe and I didn't have his poetry; now I did. There was another pair of cufflinks, this time in gold, almost a perfect match for the watch. And last but not least there was a thick envelope with my name on it in Anderson's handwriting.

"He wanted you to read what's in the envelope after he was gone. He wrote it some time ago and I had forgotten about it until I read the list of things he wanted you to have. He wrote the list quite a while ago, too."

"I'm gonna wait and read it on the way home." I had just about made up my mind that I was going home by train, as far as it would take me. I just didn't want to bounce around in that stagecoach for another three or four days. "You know I'm gonna hafta go home soon, don't you?"

"I know. I just keep trying not to think about it. I'm gonna miss you something awful."

"You can come visit us, you know. You're welcome anytime. Doralice would love to meet you. And we've got plenty of room."

"Maybe I will, when Andy gets settled. I don't want to leave him alone right now."

Andy was having a hard time accepting that Anderson was gone. I knew exactly how he felt, and I understood Rose's hesitation in leaving him for the time being. But he was gonna hafta accept it, just like we all were. There was nothing that any of us could do about it. Maybe it's more difficult when you're only nineteen, I don't know. I only remember what it felt like when I was five, and now. And it was no easier at my age than Andy's. The difference was I accepted what had happened; right now Andy didn't. Or couldn't.

I took the precious gifts from Anderson and packed them carefully in my bag. Now, to try and change the mood with a dinner out. I chose my wardrobe with care. I wore the black suit I'd worn to the funeral, but I paired it with a gold vest I'd brought. When I went back downstairs Rose and Sarabeth were dressed and ready to go; Andy appeared in less than five minutes. The ladies were both lovely in their floral dresses, and Andy had even worn a deep blue suit. "I must say, we are a handsome bunch."

Rose and Sarabeth laughed. Then Rose said, "Yes, we clean up pretty good."

We went outside, and when we were ready to go, I helped the ladies in and handed the reins to Andy. "It's all yours, champ. Take us to The Prime Rib."

The restaurant was packed, so we went into the 'bar' to wait for a table. I ordered a glass of red wine and Rose had the same. Andy had a whiskey and Sarabeth drank white wine. "You know, I've seen you drink more this trip than you ever drank when you came out to visit all those years ago."

"I've learned to appreciate wine," I told her in answer to her remark. "I don't drink at home unless it's a special occasion, and then it's wine. But we don't even keep liquor in the house. So you can figure out how often I drink."

"It is a special occasion," Sarabeth commented. She raised her glass in a toast. "To Anderson Garrett, the best grandfather, father and friend anybody could ever have."

We all followed suit and toasted Anderson. Then the maître d' came and told us he had a place for us, and we clutched our glasses and followed him. We were fortunate, he led us to a lovely big table and left us with menus. Everything looked good, and I saw that I could get the end piece of a prime rib, which would be more 'done' than the rest of the roast. Rose ordered a steak and Andy did too, although he got a bigger one than his mother. Sarabeth also got the prime rib, but she ordered a center piece.

It took no time at all until our dinners arrived. We all had another drink and enjoyed our food, while we talked about Anderson. Everybody had a funny story to tell, and it was as happy an occasion as it could be under the circumstances. When it came time for dessert we were all too full to partake. Besides, Sarabeth had baked an apple pie and that was waiting for us back at home.

When the bill was presented I paid it. Rose began to raise a fuss and I reminded her we'd already had this discussion. I was more than pleased with my meal, and I was feeling good when we went out to the buggy. Once again I handed the reins to Andy and told him to take us home.

By the time we arrived back at the ranch we were all ready for Sarabeth's pie, and it was a wonderful end to a fine meal. Everyone was having such a good time that I hated to bring up the subject of my leaving, but it had to be done. This was Friday night, and the train left Sunday morning. I could take it to Albuquerque, but then I had to take a stage to El Paso, where I picked up the train again and rode the rails to Fort Worth. Then another stage to Little Bend. It would cut off a full day of travel, and I could be home by Wednesday mornin'. I missed my wife and the kids, but especially Doralice. I needed somebody to put their arms around me and tell me everything was gonna be alright, and I couldn't get that comfort here. Besides that, I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms and feel her warm and loving body next to mine. I needed her, to be with her and tell her everything I'd felt when I was here.

Everybody finally went to bed, and I lay there for a long time and thought about Anderson. He really had saved my life twice, and I was gonna miss him somethin' awful. Finally, I drifted off to sleep and dreamt about my homecoming and how happy I would be to see my family. And then I dreamt about Chloride, oh so long ago in that mining camp and how Anderson had saved me from making the worst mistake of my life, turning my back on my brother.


	7. The End of the Road

Chapter 7 – The End of the Road

Saturday passed like a cat chasing a mouse . . . it scooted along like it was in a hurry to get to Sunday. Rose made breakfast but I opted for coffee, then we had the horses saddled and we rode out to the old silver mine. I wanted to see it and the land surrounding it one more time before I left on Sunday. Then we went to the cemetery to talk to Anderson . . . and that's what we did. I thanked him for the things he'd left for me and told him I'd read his letter on the way home. I heard Rose tell him she missed him, and I know she cried. I did my best to comfort her, but there really wasn't a whole lot I could do.

I sent Doralice a telegram telling her I'd be back sometime after midnight on Tuesday and that she should just have Lucien take Baron to the livery in town so I would have a way to get home. I really didn't want her out by herself that late at night. There hadn't been any trouble to speak of around town, but I didn't want to put temptation in front of anyone. Especially when that temptation assumed the form of my wife.

I packed Saturday night, leaving just my clothes for the trip home on the chair. I'd been sorry for the reason I had to come out here, but I wasn't sorry to be headed back to the ranch. There was too much going on there that demanded my attention. Plus we had a brand new bunch of foals that needed tending to, and I wasn't doing them any good out here in Carson City. And I missed Doralice somethin' awful.

We'd decided to say our goodbyes at the ranch. We were all afraid that it would be too difficult at the station, so Rose's foreman was going to take me to the train. I shook Andy's hand and kissed Sarabeth on the cheek. Rose was a different story . . . a hug and a kiss, then a whispered missive from the woman I'd once loved. "If anything ever happens to your wife . . . I can be there in four days."

Her foreman's name was John, and we spent a pleasant ride to the station. He told me he really enjoyed working for Rose . . . she was interested in everything that happened around the ranch and was as smart and kind as any man he'd ever worked for. He left me at the train and I watched him drive away until he disappeared. Somehow I knew I'd never come back to Carson City.

The train was on time, and I got myself settled before I pulled out Anderson's letter. Just looking at my name on the envelope in his handwriting was enough to make me wish I'd read it before I left the house. It was a few minutes before I was calm enough to open it. This is what he wrote:

_My Dearest Bart – I wanted to sit down and write to you one last time while I was still able to. Something tells me I may not be here too much longer, and I've never told you how I feel. You know I love Rose and my grandchildren, but I've never told you that I love you, too. You're the son I never had. I've felt that way since we first met in Prescott before you'd decided to ride back to Chloride. I knew you would; you had too much love for your brother not to. The only thing I regret is that we didn't get to spend more time together. _

_I hoped that you would stay at the ranch and marry Rose. Nothing would have made me happier. You were a better man than Riley Ketchum could ever hope to be. I understood why you couldn't . . . you know I felt the allure of the cards myself for many years. I think you found the right woman for Bart Maverick. Doralice is a wonderful woman, an absolute delight, and she is just enough of a scamp to keep you headed in the right direction. And those twin babies . . . they were indeed precious. I'm glad that you found love and peace, whether it is at Maude's or the ranch you so care for. I knew you'd settle down someday and I was pleased when you did. _

_This is more than I ever expected to say, but I finally got up the nerve to tell you how I've always felt about you. You are a good man, and I'm sure you're a good father, too. I watched you with those two angels, and you were wonderful._

_I know you lost your mother when you were young, but you're a lucky man – you've always had two fathers that love you very much. Please take care of yourself and think of me fondly when I'm gone._

_Anderson_

I was glad that there was no one sitting near me; they would have seen the tears in my eyes. I was sorry that I hadn't gotten his letter when he was still alive, because I would have told him that I always felt like his son. For many years, before I understood what Pappy was all about, Anderson was the only father I would have claimed.

The rest of the trip was an anti-climax. When I finally got off the stage in Little Bend, I was surprised to find Doralice there with the buggy. She wasn't alone; Lucien had ridden his horse and stayed with her every step of the way. Now that I was here he rode back to the ranch.

There were many kisses and hugs before we finally set out for home. We got through all the preliminaries . . . How are the kids? Did you or Lily Mae come down with the fever? How's everybody else? And the ranch? Anything important happen while I was gone? Doralice wanted to hear about the trip, so I told her all about Andy and Sarabeth, then the service for Anderson. "And Rose, is she still beautiful?" she asked me.

"Yes, she is," I answered truthfully, then I leaned over and kissed her. "But not as beautiful as you. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, gamblin' man. I'm glad you're home safe and sound."

I pulled out Anderson's letter and handed it to her. She read it over and gave it back to me. "I'm not surprised that he felt that way about you. It was pretty evident when he was here. We did a lot of talking while you were at work, and he expressed his love for you in so many ways without ever coming out and saying the words. I'm sorry you lost someone so special."

"I'm just sorry that he's gone. It won't be the same without him to correspond with."

"Nothin' lasts forever, gamblin' man. Not even us. Someday one of us will leave the other one alone, and all we'll have is memories. But what beautiful memories they'll be."

"I love you, Doralice Maverick."

"Me too, cowboy. Me too."

The End


End file.
